Total Mermaid Melody
by PrincessDunGwenLover
Summary: Gwen is the Northern Pacific Mermaid Princess. Trent is the boy she rescued seven years before. Gwen is now back on land to find her pearl, and stop evil along the way. Made by: CAKEDECORATOR AND PRINCESSDUNGWENLOVER! Enjoy!


Deep down in the Northern Pacific Ocean, home to the kingdom of black mermaids, there was a black palace, with a hint of turquoise in some places.

"Alright, I'm off!" One particular Mermaid said. "Just wait a second, Princess Gwen!" One of the Servants said, as she and two others came along. "You can't just leave without telling anyone!"

"She's right!" "Yes, she's right!" The servants said, in agreement.

"Why not? You gave me permission to go today, didn't you?" Gwen asked, since SHE was the Mermaid Princess.

"Yes, we did, but it looks like there's going to be a storm today..." One of the servants began.

A penguin then spoke up, saying, "Um... Ladies, she's already left."

The Mermaids then sweat dropped, and then looked to the penguin.

"Then I leave it to you, Hippo. Please watch over Princess Gwen." The Servant said to the penguin.

"No problem, this pearl radar will keep track of her. Just leave it to me!" Hippo said, as he then put his flipper onto his chest, and then coughed a bit.

"Princess Gwen! Wait for me!" Hippo said, as he swam after the Princess.

"The land is getting close... I wonder if I'll get to see that person again..." Gwen wondered, as she swam up to the surface, her black tail swaying back and forth.

Her hair was long and black, curly, and had a hint of sparkles in it. Her eyes were also turquoise, and she was wearing a black seashell bra.

Gwen also had a black pearl bracelet on, and she had a black seashell pendant where her black pearl was SUPPOSED to be.

Once Gwen and Hippo were on land, they were on a secluded part of the shore, since no one should know about mermaids.

"Princess Gwen, you're in the human world, so you can't look like how you do right now; Humans need legs to walk, not tails." Hippo said, turning to the Princess.

"Oh, that's right." Gwen said, and then magically transformed into her human self.

She then stood up, her hair having shortened to just above her cheeks, with turquoise highlights. She was wearing a black shirt with a neckline that went just above breast, and showed her navel, and the sleeves were also green. She was also wearing black knee-high boots, black leggings, and her lips became turquoise, too.

"Alright! I'll give it my best!" Gwen said, after standing up.

An aged woman was in a dark room fortune telling.

"A vision's coming! A vision's coming from the crystal ball." She said.

"Really? Gwen's lost pearl?" Another woman, only a lot younger said.

She was about six years older than Gwen, and her hair was a deep red, not black.

As the first woman, who was named Taki, looked into the ball, she saw the vision, and said, "Mmm... This is Hippo. Seems he's trying his best to get some information." Taki said, as the vision came up.

"That's not what I meant!" The second woman, who was named Nicola said.

"That's none other than Mermaid Princess Gwen! What's she doing here?" Taki said, as she saw more to the vision.

"But look, Gwen's right here, so what's the point of your prediction?" Nicola said, as she backed to the door, and opened it so reveal Gwen.

Then the security camera focused itself on Nicola, and then Taki said, "What's this? The crystal ball is showing Nicola, but what does it mean... It didn't show her out."

Then Nicola snapped, shouting, "It's OBVIOUS! Because that's not a crystal ball! It's a SECURITY CAMERA!"

Nicola then closed the door, as she turned to Gwen, and said, "Jeez... Gwen, don't space out and do the chores around here."

Gwen then crossed her arms, and asked, "What for, Nicola?"

"You can't call me 'Nicola' here. You need to call me 'Big Sis'. This is what we decided in the human world." Nicola said, wiggling a finger in Gwen's face.

"Ah, that's right." Gwen said.

"Hippo is your pet." Nicola said, and then opened the door to Taki's room.

"Madam Taki is this hotel's owner and fortune teller, but she's usually wrong." Nicola said, and then shut the door to Taki's room.

"Now that you mention it, you did say something about that. I forgot! Nicola's my older sister here. So strange! By the way, what am I supposed to help with?" Gwen asked.

Nicola snapped again, shouting, "YOU CAME TO THIS HOTEL PEARL PIARI FOR A PLACE TO STAY AND HELP OUT! DON'T YOU REMEMBER THAT?"

"Yes, ma'am!" Gwen said, obediently. Gwen helped out with the chores, but screwed everything up.

First, she ripped some of the cloth doing the laundry, knocked a lot of things over as she was vacuuming, and finally tripped on the stairs, dropping some towels.

That night, she was finished and bushed, too.

"Ah... I'm tired. Who knew this would be such hard work." Gwen said, and then Nicola, who was in a chef's uniform, came and put her hand on the back of Gwen's shoulder.

"You did a good job today. Go ahead and take a break for the rest of the day." Nicola said.

"Wow, really? About time." Gwen said, crossing her arms.

"Your older sister can be nice sometimes, too." Nicola said, with a wink.

Gwen was in her hotel room's bathroom, and as she was getting in the tub, she said, "Finally, it's time for a bath!"

Then she got into the bathtub, and poked her black tail out, as she went back to her mermaid self.

She relaxed in it for a few seconds, humming and turning a crank on a bubble blower that made an abundance of bubbles into the tub.

"Ahh, this feels so good!" Gwen said, but then Hippo barged in, shouting, "Gwen! Gwen!"

Then Gwen shouted, "Pervert!" and splashed water all over Hippo.

"What do you think you're doing? A strong character is needed to even use half of the pearl's power! I'm here in order to inform you of this so you can find it quickly!" Hippo shouted, getting angry, as he flapped his wings, honking with anger.

"Really? Sorry, so I'll just sing in apology." Gwen said, and Hippo started flipping out, as Gwen began singing.

"Listening to my heart... I spread my wings and begin to fly..." Gwen sang, only it was really bad, since she didn't have her pearl, and it started to shake the whole Hotel.

"Aaack!" Nicola shouted, as she tried to keep the dishes she was carrying from falling out of her hands, and Taki was trying to keep her crystal ball in place.

"My crystal ball!" After that, Gwen stopped singing.

"What are you thinking? Will you listen to me for a second? Your purpose in this world of humans is to find your Pearl Tear." Hippo said.

"Hey, cool it. No need to get all mad. Although you don't seem to have much faith in me, do you? Besides, you're just a penguin; What can you even do?" Gwen asked, rolling her eyes.

"How rude! This radar tells where its power is originating from. This is the first time I've gotten such a strong reaction!" Hippo said.

Gwen just rolled her eyes, and groaned with a "Mm..."

"The Pearl Tear is a very important heirloom, that you, the princess, have to get back!" Hippo shouted, trying to get through to Gwen.

"It's got nothing to do with the human world, Hippo." Gwen said, not really listening.

"You need it in order to become an adult no matter what! Loosing such an important thing...hey, are you listening?" Hippo asked, as Gwen then yawned, and sank into the tub, her eyes closing.

"Princess Gwen, DON'T SLEEP IN THE BATHTUB!"

That night, Hippo and Nicola were in one of the bedrooms, looking out to the sea.

"Is it really okay? Not telling Princess Gwen the truth. Strange things have been happening in the undersea world lately, which is why Gwen needs to find her Pearl Tear..." Hippo said, as he and Nicola were looking out to sea.

"Listen to yourself. All you're doing is talking to the princess without thinking of how she sees things. Gwen is still too young to comprehend this all." Nicola said, and then lowered her head.

Gwen was in her bed that night, thinking of her pearl.

"My pearl... Hmm, I wonder if that boy still has it..." She said, smiling at the thought of it.

~Flashback~

It was seven years ago when this happened.

Gwen poked her head out of the water, and smiled at the sight she saw.

"Wow! So cool!" Gwen said, as she saw fireworks in the sky being fired from the cruise ship that was passing by.

"The fireworks are really flashy... A bit too bright for my taste, but still cool." Gwen said, and lowered her head a bit, as she began to sing.

"The rainbow colored wind blows..." Gwen sang, and as she was singing that first line, a boy around her age with shaggy black hair, deep green eyes, wearing a suit came up to the railing, as he heard the voice.

"At a far off coast..." Gwen continued.

"That song... What a pretty voice." He said, and Gwen stopped as she heard this, and blushed.

"He said my voice was pretty..." Gwen said, smiling. Another firework blasted up in the sky, and the light shone down on the boy and Gwen. The boy saw Gwen, and smiled.

"Eh? Is it possible you're the one who was singing? Speaking of which, why are you in the sea?" The boy asked, and Gwen swam back a bit, and showed her tail.

"A mermaid?" The boy said, and blushed very faintly.

Then an unusually large tidal wave then came, hit the boat, and then the boy fell off the boat.

"Ah?" Gwen said, in shock, as she saw the boy land in the water.

She dove down to save him, which she did, and then dragged him to shore, trying to get him to wake up.

"Wake up... Come on, please wake up! Oh, no, this is bad. What will I do?" Gwen inquired of herself.

She then looked at her black seashell pendant, and then after taking it off, she took the black pearl that was inside it, and put it on the boy's chest, thus saving him. The boy then woke up, and Gwen blushed, and sighed of relief.

"You are...?" The boy said, as he looked at the Mermaid who rescued him.

That was Gwen's first love.

~Flashback Over~

The next morning, Gwen was walking along the beach, stretching with a smile on her face.

"Mmm... The sea breeze feels so good!" She said, and then noticed someone on a surfboard nearby. He then did a fabulous surfboard trick, literally flying off the waves, and Gwen smirked, impressed.

"Now that is cool." She said, and then the boy came onto the beach, with his surfboard in hand, and looked at Gwen.

She saw the resemblance to the same boy she rescued all those years ago, and thought it was him.

"Um... Have we met before?" Gwen asked, blushing as she approached the boy.

The boy then lifted her chin, and asked, "Should I be asking that?" Gwen then slapped his chin down, and went red with embarrassment.

"My mistake; Sorry, I thought you were someone else." Gwen said, turning her face away from the boy.

"It's fine. Anyways, I'm going to be participating in a surfing contest here on Sunday. Be there, if you're interested in me." He said, and then winked at Gwen, who turned completely red.

"I-I'm not into that! As if I'm going!" Gwen said, then turned tail and ran.

"That can't be him at all! There's no chance it could be him!" Gwen thought, embarrassed to the marrow.

The boy watched her retreating figure, then he put his hand in his back pocket, then took his hand out. He opened his hand up to reveal Gwen's Black Pearl in a small glass case on a necklace chain.

He looked at it for a few seconds, and then looked away with a smile, saying, "It couldn't be..."

The next day, Gwen was starting school, and she was behind a crowd of students, trying to see over it to find her class.

"What class am I in? Where the heck am I in this lineup? I can't see" Gwen asked herself, as she tried to see over the crowd.

"What are you doing?" A voice asked, and Gwen turned to see that boy from the other day.

"Huh? AH! You're that guy from yesterday!" Gwen said, as she was getting irritated, too.

"That's me! Now, what's your name?" He asked, and Gwen then calmed down.

"Gwen. I'm Gwen Nanami." She said, rolling her onyx eyes, with her hands on her hips.

The boy then looked over the crowd, since he was taller, and then looked back to Gwen with a smile, and said, "We're in the same class!"

"What?" Gwen asked, not wanting to be in the same class with a flirt.

"What are you doing? We'll be late to homeroom." The boy asked. Gwen nodded, and then followed the boy.

Neither of them knew that another girl, a blond one with a loose ponytail and green eyes was watching them, and seemed to recognize Gwen.

"That girl is..." She said.

In the classroom, Gwen and the boy she was with were sitting at their desks, with Gwen faintly blushing, as the boy's head was on his hand, with his arm on the desk, smiling at her.

"The fact that we're in the same class is an awesome coincidence, don't you think?" The boy asked, and Gwen rolled her eyes.

"Whatever." She said, and crossed her arms.

"On Sunday, you're coming to the competition, right?" The boy asked, still smiling.

"Well, I..." Gwen began, holding a finger up.

However, before she could get a single sentence done, the boy stood up, and said, "Come, okay?"

Then he walked away, with Gwen still at her desk.

"Hey!" She shot out at him, angry with his rudeness.

The girl that was in the hallway then came up behind her, and said, "Ms. Nanami."

Gwen then turned to the blond girl, not changing her facial expression.

"I'm Bridgette Hosho. Just call me Bridgette. Can I call you Gwen?" Bridgette asked, smiling.

"Fine." Gwen said, with another eye roll.

"You and Trent seem pretty tight, eh?" Bridgette said, but Gwen shook her head, blushing faintly.

"You're going to the surfing competition, aren't you?" Bridgette asked, putting her hands on her hips.

Gwen started stammering, and Bridgette leaned in closer to her new friend.

"You like Trent, don't you?" Bridgette asked.

"As if! He's so..." Gwen began, about to spout off about Trent's rudeness to her.

"Who is she?";"She was talking to Trent...";"I'm so jealous." Some of the other girls said.

"Eh? He's pretty popular." Gwen thought, overhearing what the girls were saying.

"You'd better watch yourself. After all, all the girls in the school consider you their rival for him." Bridgette said, smiling.

"Hey! I said he... He... Well..." Gwen said, trying to find the right words.

"Alright, then I'll help you win him. Leave it to me!" Bridgette said, with a wink.

After school that day, the two girls were out on the town, helping Gwen get ready for her unwanted date. Bridgette first had Gwen try on a bunch of new clothes, most of which she hated. Said Blond girl then took a cell phone picture of the two of them together, with only Bridgette smiling. Next, the two of them posed in front of a false model in their school uniforms, which Gwen REALLY hated. The next thing they did was go for ice cream, which was something both girls enjoyed.

The girls were then outside a jewelry store, checking out the pendants so Gwen could wear one to the competition.

"Gwen you need to pick some kind of accessory... Hey, isn't this one cute?" Bridgette said, skimming the display window.

"No way." Gwen said, trying to find something in her style.

"That's a cute pendant you're wearing." Bridgette said, turning to her friend, and taking note of said goth girl's mermaid princess pendant.

"Oh, this? This is..." Gwen began, but then something came out of nowhere.

"Princess Gwen." A voice quietly said.

Then the girls looked up from what they were doing, as Bridgette inquired, "Huh? Where'd that voice come from?"

Gwen soon looked in one direction, and froze up with embarrassment.

"Princess Gwen, over here. I'm over here!" Hippo said, from the stuffed animal bin next to the shop, and Gwen started sweat dropping at the sight of her penguin tagging along with her.

Bridgette saw Hippo, thinking he was a stuffed toy, and said, "Aww! Isn't that stuffed penguin cute?"

As she came over for a closer look.

However, Gwen bolted in front of her, not wanted to blow her cover.

"It's not cute at all, ahahaha! Ah, isn't that pendant over there splendid?" Gwen said, diverting Bridgette's attention away from Hippo.

"Wow, you're right!" Bridgette said, and Gwen silently sighed of relief.

"Princess Gwen, how long do you plan to play around here? You need to hurry home and help Madame Nicola with the chores." Hippo said, trying to be very discrete.

"You came all the way here just to tell me THAT?" Gwen whispered back, only for it to be caught by Bridgette's ears.

"Gwen, who are you talking to?" Bridgette asked, looking up from the display case.

Gwen flinched, and said, "Nevermind, nevermind. I'm just talking to myself."

Bridgette was still suspicious, but bought it, much to Gwen's relief.

"I should get going, Bridgette." Gwen said, making a good call.

"Okay by me, but I'm gonna keep looking around." Bridgette said, and then turned back to the display.

"See you tomorrow, Bridgette. Gotta get home." Gwen said, side stepping a bit.

"Okay." Bridgette said, not turning away from the display case.

Gwen took off, while Hippo jumped out of the prize bin, and ran after Gwen, in pursuit. Bridgette looked up, and watched the two run off.

"Ha ha. Such an energetic stuffed animal." She said, with a smile.

Back at Pearl Piari that night, Gwen told Hippo what was going down that Sunday, but...

"S-SURFING CONTEST?" Hippo shouted, flipping out. Gwen bonked the penguin on his head with her fist, and put her finger to her lips.

"What are you thinking, Princess Gwen? If you go into the ocean you'll turn back into a mermaid and all the humans will panic!" Hippo said, flapping his wings while reminding Gwen of what could happen to her.

"Oh, shut it, Hippo. I'm just going to watch. I'm not planning to go in, you dumb penguin." Gwen said, crossing her arms, with her right eyebrow twitching.

"No, no, no! Absolutely not! I won't allow it! And anyway, you still need to look for your Pearl Tear." Hippo said, flapping his wings again, only really high this time, really angry, and then he turned to the side.

"If you're so darn worried, why don't you come with me? It might make you feel better." Gwen said, and Hippo turned back to his Princess.

"Please? Also Hippo, don't tell Big Sis, or you're stuck in here for the rest of the week, got it?" Gwen said, pointing a finger at her penguin.

Hippo pouted, and grumbled under his breath.

That Sunday on the beach, the whole competition was getting under way.

"Hello everyone, and welcome to today's competition! Looking at today's weather forecast, there's no doubt about it, there's a big wave coming, and we can't wait for it to get here!" The MC for the competition said, from above the announcer's platform.

Gwen, Bridgette, and Hippo were walking through the crowd, looking for a place to watch the competition without getting to close to the water.

"Wow. Who knew these surfing things could be so big around here; The place is nearly packed!" Gwen said.

She was wearing a black tank top that had thin straps, and was wearing short black shorts with went halfway down her thighs. She was also wearing her usual black combat boots, too.

Bridgette was wearing a white dress with an aquamarine floral pattern, and open-toed sandals.

"Looking by this reaction, it really must be close to here." Hippo said, looking at the Pearl Radar he was carrying around.

"There's actually a penguin here?" A young boy's voice asked, and Hippo looked up from the radar to see two boys flanking him.

"Wow, there really is! It's moving!" Another boy said.

"Um... and you people are?" Hippo asked, letting his ability to talk slip.

"Woah! The penguin talked!" The first boy said.

"Hmm, I wonder where we're supposed to wait..." Bridgette said, as she and Gwen were glancing around.

"Hey there, you two are looking pretty hot today," A male voice said, and the two girls looked to see some random boys have taken notice of them.

"We'll be happy to take you where you need to go." The same boy said, as the girls took note of them.

"So how about it, why don't you come and hang around with us?' The other boy said, hitting on the two girls.

Bridgette humphed, and said, "Let's go."

The two of them began walking off, but one of the boys grabbed Gwen's shoulder.

"Just hold on, and listen to us for a sec, missy." The second boy said, but then started flinching in pain, as behind him, Trent was doing a wrestling move on the boy's arm.

Once Trent stopped, both boys took note of him, and got nervous.

"Ah! It's last year's champion!" The first boy said.

"We're sorry! We were wrong. Sorry, sorry." The second boy said, rubbing the back of his neck bashfully, and then both boys left the scene, not wanting to get in trouble with Trent.

"Trent... did he really just protect me?" Gwen thought, blushing a bit. Trent came over to Gwen, with a smile on his face.

"Those clothes look really cute on you today," He said, with a wink. "Although I prefer less.." He added, making Gwen hug herself, to hide her arms, blushing.

"Attention all participants, please take your positions! The competition is about to begin!" The MC shouted, and Trent took this as his cue.

"Wait till I show you how cool I can be!" Trent said, and then ran off to take his place for the competition.

"PERVERT!" Gwen shouted, shaking her arm at him.

Bridgette then elbowed Gwen in the back playfully, and said, with a wink, "Good work, Gwen. Scored some major points!"

Gwen then narrowed her eyebrows, and said, "How many times do I have to say I don't like him?"

Trent was then looking out to the water, with his surfboard ready, and he was pumped.

"I have a good feeling about today." Trent said. He then reached into his swimsuit pocket, and took out the same glass case with Gwen's pearl in it. He looked at it for a second before putting the necklace on.

All of a sudden, the pearl began shinning, although no one saw it, except... someone who was in the water.

A shadow came up from the water, just visible to the naked eye, and a voice said, "I've found it... The shine that rules the sea!" Then the shadow's eyes began to glow.

"What do you think you're doing? I'm getting dizzy! Stop it already!" Hippo shouted, as the two boys from earlier were rolling him on the beach with a stick.

"Here it comes!" Trent shouted, ready to go.

"To start things off, here's contestant #21, last years champion, Trent Domouto!" The MC for the competition said, and Trent was doing very well, as the case with Gwen's pearl in it was flowing in the breeze, while still tied to his neck.

"Woah." Gwen said, as she was smiling, impressed.

"His first move is a cycling spin followed by an aerial slice on the wave! Great, great! As you would expect from last years champion!" The MC said.

As Trent was surfing, Gwen was blushing at the sight of his skills. He smiled, showing his teeth, making Gwen smile a bit as she was blushing.

"Awesome!" Gwen said, very impressed.

"As expected! He looks so cool!" Bridgette agreed.

However, she then noticed something that got her in a concerned state.

"That wave's...!" Bridgette began, and as if right on cue, a wave made Trent wipe out.

"Trent!" Gwen shouted, in concern.

The MC was watching to see if Trent would surface, but nothing.

"He hasn't re-surfaced yet... Lifeguard!" The MC shouted, worried.

As Trent was sinking into the blackness of the deep waters, the owner of the mysterious shadow came along to catch him.  
Then storm clouds covered the sky, and Bridgette got scared.

"Oh, no! This storm is...!" Bridgette began.

"It looks like a dangerous storm is coming. Hurry everyone, get off the beach and find shelter!" The MC shouted, and everyone on the beach, minus Bridgette and Gwen, ran for cover.

"Trent..." Gwen muttered. She then ran off to the water to save him, yet again.

Bridgette shouted Gwen's name, but as she was about to give chase, wind stopped her in her tracks.

Hippo, stuck in the sand, noticed on the pearl radar that Gwen's pearl wasn't the only one nearby.

"What's this? Two pearls are resonating!" Hippo said aloud to no one.

Gwen was running to the water as fast as she could, ready to save Trent from drowning, or whatever might happen.

She ran underneath the next wave, which splashed over her, and the next thing that happened was that she was back in her mermaid form.

She was swimming deeper down into the water, looking for Trent.

"Where are you, Trent? Trent? ... What's that?" Gwen thought, as she soon saw an underwater cyclone with other jets of water coming around it.

She then saw the same monster holding an unconscious Trent in her arms.

"So you did come..." The monster said, smirking.

"Trent! Who are you? Give Trent back!" Gwen said, as she stopped swimming and demanded the monster to release Trent.

"He has your pearl." The monster simply replied.

"Pearl...?" Gwen muttered, but she then saw her black pearl shine from inside the glass case on Trent's neck.

"That's my pearl. Trent was that boy." Gwen thought to herself, and smiled from relief and happiness.

"My precious pearl, he still has it from back then!" Gwen thought, very happy.

"Mermaid Princess, I've waited for you. Your pearl will now be mine!" The monster said, snapping Gwen back to reality, as she then summoned a water dragon to attack Gwen. It landed a hit, sending Gwen back a bit, making her scream.

Trent woozily woke up from the scream, and thought, "That voice is..."

He then saw Gwen being attacked by the water dragon, then looked up with a start, as he recognized her from all those years back.

"The mermaid from back then?" He thought to himself, in shock of meeting her again.

Trent then saw the pearl shinning, and thought to himself, "The girl I got the pearl from..."

The pearl stopped shinning, as Trent elbowed the monster in the chest, ripped the necklace off, and threw it to Gwen.

"Quick, catch it!" He shouted, but then the monster caught him again, as he passed out, asking, "What are you doing?"

The pearl then shined again, and this time, it turned into a microphone, with the pearl inside.

A tune then started to play, as Gwen started to transform. She started glowing, as first, her tail split into two legs, both with fancy, frilly shoes, both hands got the same kind of gloves, as one hand caught her microphone, and she then posed, with a wink.

Her outfit was a blue and turquoise dress with black miniskirt.

A ball of white light surrounded her, and she was then standing in a light stage, in shock of what happened.

"This is... me?" Gwen asked herself, and then looked at her outfit.  
"This outfit's... GROSS!" Gwen shouted, as she cringed from wearing the outfit.

A voice then said, "Please sing, you must sing, princess."

"Who's there? Who's talking to me?" Gwen asked, as she looked up. A tune then began playing, and Gwen recognized it.

"This song... It's that song I used to sing when I was little." She said.

The monster, still holding onto Trent, angrily said, "What're doing over there? Take this!" She shouted, as she pushed Trent away, and sent two more water dragons at Gwen, who was getting ready to sing.

"Pichi Pichi Voice Live Start!" Gwen shouted, and then started singing.

"The rainbow colored wind blows at a far off coast." Gwen sang, making those two water dragons disappear.

"Before dawn, I heard a melody. It's a very nostalgic song! The birds fly toward the eastern sky to escape to the treasured island using this shortcut. To the seven oceans' paradise..." Gwen sang, as then the monster started suffering from pains and cramps.

"After the stormy night,, to tell you my love, I will be born again. Everyone will someday journey to... the 7th country Melodia! I will never forget!" Gwen sang, and then afterwords, she ended it with, "Love Shower Pitch!"

The monster looked up, and said, "So this is the power of the mermaid princess."

"Would you like an encore?" Gwen asked, making a pose.

"Next time it won't be like this!" The monster said, and then disappeared somewhere.

"She vanished!" Gwen said, surprised.

She then looked at her microphone, and said, "So this is my power as a princess..."

Back on shore, Gwen was having a deja vu scenario, as she had to save Trent from drowning again.

"Trent, Trent! Open your eyes! Please!" Gwen said, and then as soon as she did, Trent woke up.

"Trent!" She said.

"You're... from that time..." Trent said, and then sat up.

"You saved me again..." He said, with a loving look in his eyes.

Gwen shook her head, and said, "No... thanks for your help in the first place, you really saved me."

"You cried that time as well..." Trent said.

"Finally... finally, I got to see you again." Gwen said, and then lifted Trent up into a hug. Trent then fell into the hug, as he was happy to see his mermaid again.

Hippo then walked up, and he said, "The pearl's resonating! Not only that, there's another one near here..."

"As I thought, Gwen is also..." A voice said, and Hippo then turned to see Bridgette.

Said blond took off her pearl pendant, and opened it to reveal an aquamarine pearl.

"Ah! Both of you are...!" Hippo began.

Bridgette then said, "More importantly don't those two look dangerous together?" Bridgette asked, and Hippo turned to the cuddling duo.

"If a human boy confesses his love to Gwen then..." Bridgette began, and Hippo knew where she was going.

"You're right! If she falls in love with a human boy, then... this is bad!" Hippo said, freaking out as he and Bridgette watched Gwen and Trent together. 


End file.
